


Purple Skies Paradise

by spacebee



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged Up, M/M, Make Out Session, Modern AU, One Shot, daniel caesar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebee/pseuds/spacebee
Summary: “Stan and Richie making out to Get You by Daniel Caesar... my entire mood forever and all I ever think about anymore.”Based on ^that text post I made on tumblr earlier because I still haven’t stopped thinking about it.





	Purple Skies Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> It’s like 02.30 and I can’t sleep so I decided to write this super short one shot because stozier needs more content.   
> This was not proof read sorry for any mistakes.

Richie Tozier knows there is a particular shade of purple that Stanley Uris loves. The shade that appears from the sun hiding behind the cloud in the afternoon skies that reminded Stanley of paradise. A purple that isn’t exactly just purple but a mixture of so much more. It’s the same purple the color of Richie’s skin turns when Stan has his lips pressed against his neck. 

Although the skies matched the shades in Stan’s love bites, Richie and Stan are killing their time in Stans bedroom. Nothing beats a chilled make out session when the heats of the summer are to much to bear. The soft sound of the AC filling the room right along side with the cold air and the sounds of Stans lips and tongue moving against Richie skin. 

This was the perfect afternoon for them both.   
They hadn’t told the rest of the Losers Club just yet and it didn’t seem liked they’d be telling them anytime soon; both making excuses to miss out on a trip to the quarry. Stan thought it would be best to wait; he was scared this sudden fling would ruin the dynamics of the group. Not only that but Stan wasn’t so sure of his feelings for Richie and wouldn’t admit it. Richie was something new and Stan wasn’t so sure if this was the something new he needs.

Richie knows this. He knows that Stanley isn’t so sure of his emotions just yet and is more than willing to be this “something new” for Stan. That’s why Richie even proposed such a crazy thing to behind with. He could only hope that by the end of all this, Stan manages to discover himself and lose this bet they’d made at the beginning of June. 

Even if things didn’t go according to Richie’s plan (that is to have Stan fall in love with him by the end of the summer) they’d both agree to go back to the way things were.   
There is no way Richie would let go of Stan, not after all those years of friendship. Richie saying something stupid and Stan clapping back the way he always does. He’d miss it too much to let it die out because of some “stupid bet.”

Richie bit down on his bottom lip, attempting to push back the thought of Stan ditching him after realizing he just isn’t what Stan is looking for. 

Back pressed against the wall, he held onto Stan by the hips, keeping him centered on his lap. His grip tightened slightly when Stan dug his teeth softly into his neck. 

Richie thought for a moment, just as Stans sucking calmed and turned into soft kisses instead, He thought over these summer days they’d spent together. He wanted these summer days to last forever, wanted to love Stan and Stan to love him. Richie knew he couldn’t let this boy slip from his hands as his mind raced with the thousands of ways he could get Stan to fall for him. 

Just as Stan removed his lips and lifted his head to meet face to face with Richie, the glow in Stan’s eyes sparked an idea in Richie’s mind. 

“Just the right shade of purple..” Stan broke the silence, moving his finger tips over the spot he’d marked his own. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck and leaning in for a peck then resting his forehead on Richie’s.

“Guess what bird boy?” Richie smiled leaving another soft kiss on the boys lips. 

“What?” Stan chuckled, connecting their lips again and again before Richie could get his words out. 

“This is gonna be the best make out session ever..” again and again and again 

“I highly doubt it if you keep talking...” again and again 

“I got a new speaker, it’s small but it works wonders..” 

“Does it really?” Stan laughed, finally moving his head back and meeting eyes with Richie. 

“Stan, I’m serious. I actually brought it cause I wanted to show you how loud this baby goes..” Richie tightened his grip on Stans hips, lifting him and removing him from his lap. He stood up from his spot on the bed, leaving Stan to sit against the wall. He took a hold of his backpack and removed the small speaker, quickly turning it on and connecting it to his phone. 

“Don’t blast your shit music, Tozier. My parents could show up at any time and I don’t want them thinking I have bad taste in music..” hugging his knees and watching Richie intently, Stan awaited for his lover to join him again. 

“Max Volume? Got it.” Richie placed the speaker on Stans desk, searching his phone for just the right song as he raised the volume slightly higher to meet his liking. 

/Through drought and famine/

Richie turned to Stan, leaving his phone beside the speaker. Stan raised his eyebrows, generally surprised at Richie’s choice in music.   
“Just a little something to- ya know- set the mood.” Richie laughed, joining Stan on the bed. 

Without hesitation, Richie’s lips locked with Stanley’s. The kiss was sloppy, just like ever kiss the boys shared, but this was filled with something else. Stan noticed, deepening the kiss and shifting to move Richie closer him. 

The boys repositioned themselves, Stan in between Richie’s legs, laid back on the mountain of pillows, one hand on Richie’s side and the other lacing it’s fingers in Richie’s hair. Richie held himself over Stan, arms creeping on Stans sides as he moved his body closer to the boy. 

/kingdoms have fallen, angels be calling/

The sound echoed in the room along side the boys heavy breathes. Stans heart raced. Something was different in the way Richie’s lips felt against his. For a moment, Stan could *feel* Richie. He could feel all the emotions rush into him the moment Richie’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Stan was overwhelmed but, as Daniel Caesars voice echoed through the room, his mind focused on the lyrics, trying to calm his nerves from the wave of emotions that ran through him. 

/oooh, who would have thought I’d get you/

Stan doesn’t know how to describe this feeling. With Richie pressed so closely to him, they’re lips moving in sync, both trying to get the most out of each other, Stan for once knew how he felt. He knew how he felt towards Richie and with that sudden realization, fear took over his mind. 

Ever since he could remember, Stan Uris was always so unsure of his emotions towards Richie Tozier. He thought he’d love him like a friend for so long just to find he loves Richie in a completely different way. Never in his life had he been so sure about his feeling and this scared him more than ever. 

All of Stans fears and overwhelming thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he felt his heart skip over a few beats. Richie’s lips parted only slightly from his, singing the lines of the song into Stanley’s mouth. 

/everytime I look into your eyes I see it...you’re all I need/

Stan felt himself freeze, all the emotion getting the best of him before he connected his lips again with Richie’s just before he could finish the lyrics.   
The kiss felt nothing like the kisses they had shared before.  
This was much more powerful, filled with so much more emotion and lust.   
Richie took noticed, reluctantly parting from him to take a breathe and moving his head back to meet with Stans eyes.   
They were both at a loss of words, silently starring at each other as the tension only thickened. 

/dont you love when I come around/

Richie broke his gaze, letting his head fall and letting out a genuine laugh.   
“Holy shit Stan...” he mumbled.   
Stan felt the heat rise to his cheeks, untangling his fingers from Richie’s hair and moving it down to his cheek, forcing Richie to meet his eyes again.   
“You’ve never kissed me like *that* before..”   
Richie connected their mouths, feeling the sparks pinch at their now swollen lips. He let go, not wanting to forget what Stan looked like as they faced each other. The tension was high, they’re breathes heavier than before, and their hormones running wild. Richie stopped for a moment, a grin slowly painting itself on his face.  
“So, did I-“   
“Yes.. you won, Richie.” 

/boy you’ll lead me to paradise/


End file.
